


Latin Love series (Reyna and Leo)

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Ball Gag, Bare back, Blowjobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dominate, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Genderplay, Group Sex, Hard core, Heroes of Olympus, Latin, Latin love, M/M, Mexico, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Puerto Rico, Rim job, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, boriqua, cross dressing, cum, frazel - Freeform, pussy eating, solangelo, unprotected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Leo and Reyna find that they have amazing sex together. Reyna is so busy trying to be a leader that she forgets to be human. Leo brings out the woman inside her by being the one she can be vulnerable with physically.





	1. What happened after the truth or dare game.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this all started when I wrote the truth or dare demigod style and everyone asked what happens between Reyna and Leo because people could hear them fucking in the other room. So I added the second chapter and everyone loved it so I'm doing a Reyna and Leo series. This will be pretty much a smut series with fluff and emotion mixed in. The first chapter will look familiar because it's the second chapter of the truth or dare demi God style. But it's where we started so I'm reposting it in this and adding another new chapter. I will continue this series for about maybe ten or so chapters so subscribe if you like it.

I am wasted.

Tonight was a night I needed for a long time. Being Praetor comes with to much responsibility both in the field and outside the field. You must be on your best behavior at all times. So when Hazel said we were going to the Greek camp for a weekend of fun, I jumped on the horse so quickly I fell off of it. With the Greeks I can relax and be myself. No pressure no worries no... expectations. 

Truth or dare of course proved entertaining. I was atleast 5 shots in when I admitted my sexual history to our little group. What can I say I like sex? Why does it have to be such a big deal am I right? I have to much going on to really settle down and I've excepted that finally. Sure I made a pass at Percy and Jason and of course they were not very receptive to my offers. The more I thought about it though they were to Alpha for me. They needed women who were strong yet soft. I wasn't soft. Never have been, never will be. I needed a man that liked women with calluses on their hands. 

Drunkenly saying goodnight to everyone in the room I stumble toward the bedroom Nico had so wonderfully made up for me. Green torch light was low yet soothing. Slipping out of my clothing I kept my red lace boyshorts on and favored a black tank top I had in my bag. A knock at the door pulled me from my routine.

"Reyna can I come in?"

Was that Leo?

"Enter."

"Hey" he opened the door and stumbled only slightly. Looked more because he just woke from the couch than from being drunk. 

"Hola! How can I help you?"

"Can I sleep with you? That couch is gods awful and the harpies will eat me if I stumble to my cabin."

"Yeah sure the beds big enough. "

"Awesome."

Pinching the back of the collar of his camp shirt he pulled it off swiftly throwing it to the side. I found myself staring at him. Time in the forges had done Leo Valdez well. Leo may have been shorter than me but he had muscles that rippled like every statue you had ever seen of Jesus on a cross. A rosary hung around his neck, apparently he kept it hidden under his camp shirt. Kicking off his shoes I tried to get ahold of myself. This was still Leo. Plus I had never really been attracted to Latin men, to emotional. 

I rolled my shoulders while applying my lotion trying to ease the tension in them. I was built strong and hard but my chest was the largest of any of the girls. Latin roots have their advantages. 

"Do your shoulders hurt?"

"Probably more than I think they do since I've had a few drinks. "

"Take your tank top off and lay on the bed. I'll take care of it for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Woman did I fucking stutter? Top off! Belly down!" He said in a commanding I'm not fooling around I'm to tired for your bullshit type of voice. 

Taken aback by the order I placed one knee on the edge of the bed while I removed my tank top. Falling forward on my hands I crawled toward the top of the bed in the middle and laid down. Feeling bed bow as he climbed on he straddled by back sitting right on my ass. Leo was much heavier than I thought. I would have assumed he weighed about the weight of a pack of gum. Strong rough hands began to knead into my sore muscles. A deep heat was flowing through his fingers and palms penetrating deep down. 

"Are you using your powers to massage me?"

"Si, works better this way. Used to do it for madre."

"Oh so you have experience?"

" Oh yes. This is getting in the way." With a flick of thumb and middle finger he unlatched my bra like it was nothing. I usually struggled two or three times to get it completely off but Mr. Valdez unleashed me in a snap.

I would have commented that he should have asked to take my bra off, but I let it go. After all he was right. Moans escaped my lips as he relieved the tension in my upper back. I felt him fumbling with his tool belt to take it off. Dropping it off the side of the bed I heard a cap open. 

I could have inquired about it and turned around but I was far to relaxed to care. Rubbing his hands together the kneading started getting rougher and now slick. Apparently he had massage oil in his tool belt. Working down my tan body I could feel the strength in his hands. Thumbs circling the plains of my body. 

I could feel fingers grazing under the line of my shorts. The feeling caused me to push my backside into him slightly only to be met with something hard pressed against his coverall pants. 

"Did you ever do this with.. her (calypso)?"

"Fuck her.. I'm not thinking about her."

Leaning down his mouth was next to my ear. "Right now I'm thinking about you. "

Leo's voice was sultry and deep. The warmth of his breath danced along my neck as he took the cuff of my ear between his teeth causing me to hiss. Rutting himself into my behind I ground back into him. Kisses littered my neck as he held tightly to my hips. Feral sounds emoted from his chest as he worked his mouth down my spine. I began to pant feeling his tongue work over my skin. 

"Y-you know you s-Should have probably asked me if y-you could do this."

Whipping me around facing him I lay under his form. Straddling my hips he was high on his knees. Looking down at me with those fire lit eyes, luckily I wasn't completely exposed my bra still lay covering my chest. 

"Reyna I've known you for a while now. You don't want me to ask permission. You just want me to take over. Women like you are always busy controlling their universes. Controlling every aspect of your lives down to the last detail. It's frustrating. But here? In bed? You want me to do the thinking. You want me to take control."

Leo was pawing at me aggressively while he spoke. Getting nose to nose with me I saw the sheen sweat that coated his skin. I wanted to lick it off of him. 

"This is he only place you feel feminine and you know it. I've just been dumped and you don't date, to busy running the world. So why don't you let me take the wheel for a few hours and help you remember how to feel like a woman again. "

I was beyond aroused at his words. Leo was dead serious. No jokes for once and no silliness. Just pure lust and carnal yearning. It was that Mexican machismo that you hear about. The indescribable manliness that makes you slick with desire. Harshly our lips collided full force. The taste of him was like the smell of fire wood with a twinge of metal. Almost blood like. 

I clutched the sheets beside me as he took his time loving and worshiping my body. Hands grasped at my bra and lips breaking from my skin he looked at me square in the eye. Stared me down and took his index finger and trailed it from the hollow of my throat. On the trail I could feel it heating up. Reaching my red lace bra he singed the fabric burning it in half. 

Sucking my nipple into his mouth I could feel the graze and slight pain of his teeth. I loved it. Leo Valdez was making me a moaning mess. We hadn't even had sex and I was already satisfied with him as a lover. Leo didn't grab at my chest obscenely the way other boys did, he caresses and felt them. Like really felt them with more than just his hands. Slinking his finger tips down my sides his forehead slid between my breasts over my stomach, dipping his tongue along the planes of muscle and inside my navel. The same trick he did with my bra he did with my shorts. Thumbs gliding down the sides burning them apart to be discarded. 

Not going straight for the money shot he sat up on his knees taking one of my legs in his hands. Running his cheek down the arch of my foot he kissed my ankles. Nipping and biting down my calf. Taking the other and mirroring the motion. Once he got to my knee he stopped. Standing off the bed looking at me splayed out for him he groaned looking at me. The lust was apparent but he there was a wanting behind it that was ripping through me with the same capacity as pain. That's what it was, pain. Leo Valdez had just as much pain behind his eyes as I did. Humor was how he hid his pain, control was how I did. 

There was no laughter in this room right now and I was at his mercy. We both were giving into our vulnerability. Never taking his eyes off me he undid his belt with one sure hand. The clasp clicked loudly and was off in one swift movement. Releasing his button fly he was gloriously naked in seconds. Fully hard and uncut, hanging thick and low. The son of Hephaestus may be small but he was huge where it counted. My mouth began to water just looking at it. The show was short lived as he slid back on the bed.

I could see the muscles in his back ripple as he climbed for the apex of my thighs. Nuzzling his face in my neatly trimmed pubic hair (fuck waxing and shaving I'm a natural woman not an 11 year old girl!) I felt him part my lips with his thumbs. 

"You smell divine." He said as he gave his first lick making my knees quake.

"Oh Leo !" I moaned feeling his mouth suck and eat as if I was his favorite dish. Coming up for air he looked up at me. 

"No Leo, call me Papi."

That was yet sentence that made me go from wet to gushing. I could feel him pressing his fingers inside me. It was an onslaught of being gentle on top while being rough inside. Hooking his fingers inside and hitting my Gspot at an unforgiving pace I began to build. Swirling his tongue around my clit in the same rhythm with a slight hum on his lips I exploded with sensation. 

"Aye Papi!"

My slick squirted out hitting him from chin to chest. Eyes growing even darker he crawled up the bed turning he sideways. Straddling my thigh he entered me in one swift sheath. While hugging my other leg. I could feel every inch of him as he stretched me open hitting me every time to his hilt. 

" Oh mis dioses por favor más más! Más profundo por favor papi"

"Oh you have no idea how much I love hearing that."

I forget English when I'm overwhelmed and to say the least I was overwhelmed at the moment. Reaching down he placed his fingers in my mouth massaging my tongue coating them with my saliva. I had an idea of what he was trying to do. I've never let anyone even think about doing that to me before but Leo had more than earned anything he wanted tonight. Circling my rim while working my clit at the same time I came hard once again. Crying out in a choked sob I could hear him growling my name over and over. 

Throwing down my leg he threw both my knees over his shoulders and slid back in once more. The power behind his thrusts was sure to bruise my tailbone, I was looking forward to it. Grabbing his curly black hair in my fingers we kissed as he fucked me into the mattress. The bed was hitting the wall so hard that I'm sure we were waking people up. I couldn't help it though he felt so good inside me. I've had many lovers but none with the vigor and passion of he son of Hephaestus. 

Hitting me deep in the very spot that craved a mans touch I bellowed low in my throat as another orgasm washed over me. The climax wasnt just any climax this time this was one right after the other sending me on a wave of bliss. I had never had a multiple orgasm with anyone before. My eyes rolled back as a string of Spanish rolled off my lips making Leo thrust erratically. 

"Oh Mami I'm close."

"Cum Papi! Cum inside me please!"

With one hard thrust I could feel him pulsating inside me. His entire body shuttered saying my name like a string of prayer. I clenched my legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside me. Foreheads soaked in sweat resting against eachother breathing the same air he kissed me. Long, sweet, passionate. Rolling to the side of me he tried to catch his breath. My limbs felt like jello and I was soooo relaxed. 

"That (huff) was (huff ) amazing."

"Ugh (huff ) yeah( huff) I didn't (huff) see that coming."

"Hey Latin men are great lovers mami."

"Didn't say they weren't it's just wow. That was ... that was top 5 work sir."

"Top 5? Wow that's awesome. Maybe I'll shoot for number one in the morning before you leave."

"Leo can we just get something straight here? I'm not going to date you. This was just fun ok?"

"Oh mami I know, no worries. I'm just glad I wasn't a one pump chump. "

"Was that an issue in the past?"

"What past?"

"Like when you had sex with calypso is that what happened? "

"I never had sex with Calypso. We only got to second base. Goddesses are touchy that way."

"Oh well i just assumed.."

"Reyna, it was my first time ok. But no worries I won't get all attached and stalkerish promise. Though it would be nice if you would throw me a bone when you are in town or if I come to Rome for the weekend. Yes pun intended."

I stared at him in shock. There was no way in hell this man who made me cum over and over again was a virgin. 

"Your lying."

"Nah I don't do that. Get your dogs I'll prove it."

"But... but how? You were... you were so good so.. sure of yourself?"

"I've done a lot of research. I've pretty much been unsupervised almost half my life. It wasn't hard to pick up sex tips over the years. Plus it's all mechanics ya know? Once you know the Manual it's just applying the practical to the theory. Hephaestus kids understand stuff like that."

"Well then, ok. Well Leo you are a fantastic lover you will make some girl very happy one day."

"Seriously though can we go once more before you leave?"

"Oh I'm not leaving until I get at minimum 5 more orgasms out of you."

"Good. Awesome. Sleep now. " he kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close to him. 

I'm not ready for a boyfriend. No demigod will mend my heart. Only I can do that. But once I do... I may have to give Mr. Valdez a phone call.


	2. Leo visits New Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets to go to new Rome with Nico and Will. Little does he know he won't be getting his own room... he will be sharing he Praetors chambers.

It had been months since I had my encounter with Reyna. Most of my days were spent elbow deep in the forges, tinkering and upgrading festus. I had finally found a way to make cellphones demigod safe with a few notes Annabeth gave me that she copied from her super laptop before it was destroyed in Tartarus. Keeping busy was the only way I got through the day. Everyone seems to think I can't take anything seriously but I'm all honesty it's just a nervous tick. I get nervous and here come the jokes. 

Not that I had issue with being the comedian, by sometimes I'd like to just chill and be taken seriously. The break up with Calypso wrecked me. Once again taken advantage of and used for personal gain. Just like the foster homes, taking in more and more kids just to get a buck from the government. My mind constantly returned to Reyna. Oh all the girls I had met she was one that knew what it was like to be used and abandoned. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking about her. 

Reyna was my first. I thought it would be ok and that I could handle no strings attached, but the longer I went without hearing from her or seeing her the more tense I became. I would try to interrogate Nico to get info about how she was and if she was seeing anyone. Everyone pretty much knew we hooked up that night, she wasn't exactly quiet. The morning after was so comfortable though. I awoke expecting the awkward to settle in but it never came. Just her latched to my side burying her face in my neck. After a few rounds of lazy morning sex (including a very dirty shower session) she kissed me goodbye and told me I was welcome in new Rome anytime. 

I've been nervous to go back there ever since I accidentally fired on the city when I was possessed. Nico asked me to join him and Will on a trip there for the weekend, turns out hey needed a good mechanic. Plus sharing plans about the demi safe phones. I gathered a bag and left Nyssa in charge of Festus. 

"Ready to go Valdez?"

"Yeah, so how we getting there? "

"Shadow travel. Hope you are ok with that."

"Yeah man it's fine. We staying with Hazel and Frank?"

"Will and I have a quarters because I'm an ambassador. Frank told me they have a place for you somewhere near the head of the city near him and Hazel."

"Sounds legit! Let's get this party started amigos!!"

Nico held Will and my hands in a circle and pulled darkness on from all around us. We left late because of the time difference. We would be arriving about 9pm their time. The shadows were cold and wet, everything that went against my grain but damn if they weren't effective. We moved like we were in a wind tunnel landing hard on our feet outside of New Rome. The guards greeted us and told us to meet the Praetor in the town circle for instructions. The city really was beautiful. So many upgrades were already whizzing through my brains as we approached my favorite Chinese Canadian and little Louisiana Lolita. 

"Guys!! I'm so happy to see you!"

Hazel ran at us full force. Taking Nico in her arms she swung him around kissing his cheeks. Will and I got one armed hugs. Guess we know who her favorite is...

Handshakes for all given by Frank, he also ruffled Nicos hair which he was one to pleased with. 

"Ok well the ambassadors suite has been made up for you two. I'm sure you're tired so we will all just meet up for breakfast. Leo... I was told that you need to go with these two."

Frank pointed to two older handmaiden looking ladies. Great I was going to get stuck in the grandma suite. Hope they are deaf because I'm going to be working on things all night and my labor gets loud. Saying goodnight to everyone I followed grandma one and grandma two. I didn't have a great feeling about this. They kept looking between themselves talking in Latin. Once we got to a large home they ushered me into the foyer.

One grandma took my bag as the other lead me to the left. It looked like a hall of Praetors. Paintings adorned the terra cotta walls from cobblestone floors to the ceiling. I had a bad feeling. I'm assuming I'm going to get the interrogation of a life time. Probably a warning that I'm going to be watched at all times due to the last encounter with the city. Smart thing not doing this infront of Nico and Will. 

The grandma took me into what looked like a bathroom, but like an old style weird bathroom. Grandma two joined us again and the woman ordered me to strip. 

"Ladies I don't know what you think your doing but I'm not interested. "

"We've been told to bathe you and take you to the chambers you will be inhabiting while you are in New Rome. Praetors orders."

"Well I don't know what Frank said but I can shower by myself."

"Listen master Valdez, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You don't want the hard way."

The grandmas eyes flashed dangerously. Relenting I allowed them to do what they needed to do. Won't lie it wasn't that bad at all. They scrubbed me down getting all the axle grease washed away, they even shaved me in places I wish they didn't but their handy work was impressive. I also got a small trim off the top. By the end of it I smelled amazing and was smooth. Giving me a short waist toga I wrapped it around my underwear line since they took my underwear! Leading me down torch lit walls they opened large double doors for me, telling me all my things are inside and that they would clean and return my clothing by the morning. 

Walking into the large bedroom a familiar smell lingered in the air.

"I was wondering how long it would take you. "

Reyna.

Guess it wasn't Frank that ordered the bath and shave. I relaxed immediately. 

"I hope you don't mind but I've arranged that you will share my chambers during your stay here in new Rome."

"I don't mind in the slightest, as long as you are staying here too."

"Oh course, it's my chambers."

Reyna was just as beautiful as I remembered. Long Raven hair dancing over her shoulders, so black it absorbed the torchlight giving none of it back. Wearing nothing but purple silk night gown she came toward me with purpose. Taking my face in her hands she brushed her lips across mine gently. Grabbing the small of her back I pulled her toward me forcefully causing her to whimper into my mouth. This is a woman who likes to be controlled while being intimate. Reyna liked to be told what to do and thrown around in the bedroom. Girls like her always did. Leaders like her need control and power on the outside, but will surrender to me in here. That's where this was headed, utter surrender. She craved it. If she didn't she wouldn't have brought me here. I could feel the tightness of her muscles in my hands telling me she needed me. Yelling stories at me of stress and accentuation. 

The need in her actions alone made me hard as rock. 

"Knees love. Show me you missed me." I whispered into her mouth. 

Obeying at once she dropped down looking at me with those chocolate eyes that had turned black at my words. I ran my thumb along her lower lip as she stripped the toga from my waist laying myself naked before her. 

Taking my heavy length in her hands, she rolled my testicles between her palms. Watching her pretty pink mouth licking the underside of my main vein made me twitch. Open mouth kisses trailed the sides making me groan deep in my chest. The feeling of her made me animalistic. Some guy would look at her experience as dirty, I found it arousing that she knew what she was doing. Every flick of her tongue and scrape of her teeth with just the right amount of pressure showed me she wanted to please me. 

Enveloping me into her mouth I felt her pull my foreskin back with her lips. Reyna loved that I was uncut, natural. I gripped her hair hard controlling how deep I took her. Pulling her to the root I saw tears form in her eyes as she choked on me slightly. Oh tonight was going to be amazing. Taking her mouth a few more strokes I popped her off of me. 

"Get on all fours on the bed. Now."

Complying without at word she disrobed as she sauntered over to middle of her enormous bed. Joining her I stood behind her just listening to her panting. Trailing my fingers lightly over her supple flesh I spread her legs a little wider. Making her show me herself in an erotic display of skin. Looking at everything closely, almost examining. The puckered entrance, the round tanned globes of her ass, the folds of brown and pink that were letting off heat in hopes of my touch. Stroking one finger from the bottom I could feel how wet she had become from the anticipation alone. Practically dripping for me I kneaded her cheeks in my callused hands. 

Bending down I tasted her. Moans escaped her panting mouth causing her knees to tremble. Teasing her I would circle her clit then pull away to slap her ass as hard as I could. 

"Fuck! Oh papi more!"

"That's right mami, feel it."

I kissed the dimples on her lower spine as prodded my fingers inside of her. Slow circles being made on her front wall had her screaming my name. My mouth on her puckered rim made her silent in both shock and overwhelming sensation. I could see her knuckles gripping sheets turning them white. 

"Papi please I need you. I can't take it anymore please Papi. Need you inside me."

"Scoot forward so I can take you."

Scuttling forward quickly as possible I put my knees on the bed lining my leaking erection with her entrance. Sheathing myself quickly I took her from behind. Walls so tight and wet, just like I remember. Pulling her hair while slamming into her she sat up on her knees while still keeping me inside her. My teeth clenched on her shoulder while my hands held onto her heavy chest. No longer able to form words she just yelped and moaned at me driving myself into her full force. I needed this, I needed her. Every stress and bad emotion I felt since the last time I saw her melted away like butter between her legs. I couldn't count how many times she came on me, all I knew was that the feel of her arousal dripping down between our thighs was making me close. 

"I'm close. Hold onto something."

Falling forward she grabbed at the edge of the mattress as i rutted into her. My climax came like a punch to the chest. Painting her insides with me, I milked every last drop inside of her. Collapsing onto the bed she rolled over and kissed me. 

"Oh I missed that."

"Oh me too mami."

"How long are you staying?"

"Two weeks?"

"You are going to be so tired when you go home."

"Oh I better be."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!! Love me!! Or tell me you hate it. Pick one.


	3. The wall break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Reyna make love for the first time.

Leo was staying in my chambers for the next two weeks. When my hermanito told me that him and Will were coming to New Rome for a couple weeks I made a plan. Talking to a few of the engineers at the college I found a project that needed a mechanical genius to help with. I slipped info to Nico and voila, Leo came with them. Part of the perks of Praetor is I can have "company" bathed and brought to me, I took Leo's visit as a perfect opportunity to use this perk. I have never had a lover stay with me in my chambers, let alone for two weeks. Valdez was an exception to the rule as he has proven the last encounter we had after the truth or dare game. 

Two days have passed, since we have all but ignored each other in public and at night he would ravish me. I was always a strong and stubborn independent woman, but something about a man dominating me in the bedroom makes something melt between my legs like butter. I had never let a man take control of me in the sheets. Only Leo. 

Sitting at dinner in my favorite upscale restaurant in New Rome Leo found a way to subtlety sit next to me. Will was going over the wine list with Nico while Frank was talking with the waiter trying to find dairy free food. Everyone was so happy it was almost making me nauseous. Happy was really different for me, I wasn't sure how to maneuver when everything was "fine." It was cute how Leo kept ignoring me at dinner. It's not like everyone at the table didn't know what was going on. They had heard us that night back in Long Island and they knew he was staying in the Praetor house. Wasn't hard to put two and two together. 

Leo would give me one word answers and sometimes blow off an answer entirely to talk to frank. This game was going to get really interesting really quick. Sneaking my hand under the table I gripped his knee. Posture changing almost immediately he side eyed me. Continuing his joking manner and teasing Hazel about how poofy her hair was tonight my one hand was trailing up his thigh while other brought the wine glass to my lips. My eyes bright, looking at everyone like I was interested in all the conversation flying through the air my fingers found his fly. Slyly I scooted closer to him, still holding my conversation with Nico I unzipped his fly and searched for my prize. 

Gotcha!

Handling his heavy manhood, Leo scooted closer to the table to hide further what was happening. 

(Conversation between Reyna and Leo in whispered Spanish all while fake smiling.)

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Looks like your trying to challenge me in public. "

"Looks like I'm winning the challenge."

Leo's dick was fully hard under my callused hands. A drop of precum dewed out of the tip, I used the pad of my thumb to spread it around his head and down his slit. Jolting at my action I saw his eyes close slowly.

"Leo are you ok?" Hazel asked.

"Oh I'm fine just a little tired. Those professor dudes have been working me like a slave. The math alone is giving me headaches."

"Well maybe you should go to bed after dinner." I said to him in English.

"Oh I plan to." He replied. 

My hand sped up playing with him. 

(Spanish )

"Of you continue to do that I'm going to cum at the table and if that happens I'm going to make you lick it off your fingers infront of all your friends. So I suggest you stop now and we will pick this back up after we get home."

"Maybe I want to lick it off my fingers infront of everyone."

"Maybe I want to take you over the table infront of everyone and show them how I can make their Praetor weak."

"Maybe I want you to."

Leo swallowed audibly but gave me a look that told me he was quite serious on making good on that threat. It was arousing as hell him telling me all of this in our language with no one knowing the wiser. Hmmm "our language."

***

Walking through the chamber doors I didn't have time to even turn around to look at him before he had me pinned to the door. Mouth at my throat I could feel his strong hands ripping my clothes off my body feverishly. 

"Do you (kiss) really (kiss) think you (kiss) can challenge (kiss) me in (kiss) public!"

"Yeah (kiss ) I really (kiss) think I (kiss ) can."

Grabbing my hair he made me look at him dead in the eyes.

"Next time I'm going to kiss you infront of everyone."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

My knees got weak as he practically growled the last word. Tearing his shirt off over his head he grabbed me up bridal style. Leo Valdez was short but strong. I had a minimum of four inches on him, yet he could win an arm wrestling match. Laying me on the bed I realized he really had ripped all my clothes off. I was naked and splayed of him, as I had been every night this week. Wanting and waiting for him to take me. Every night was better than the last. Leo showed me that he could keep up with the rough sex I loved. 

Removing the rest of his garments he climbed onto the bed between my legs. I expected him to either shove himself right in or attack me with his mouth. Neither happened. Leo just stared at me, his gaze starting to make me uncomfortable. Was something wrong? Did I do something? Finally he crawled over me and kissed me. Soft and chaste at first. Working the heat into the kiss. Wrapping my legs around his waist he slowly rutted against me while deepening the kiss. Tickling the roof of my mouth with his tongue I fisted my fingers in his hair. Taking one of my hands from his head he broke the kiss. 

"Despacito Mami"

Slowly.

Leo wanted me to go slowly.

Entwining my fingers in his he kissed my wrist and my knuckles. Letting go he kisses my palm. Leo was making love to me. I started to shift under him. I was getting uncomfortable. I don't want this. I want raw sexy take me Leo not... not this. Trying to break away from his he took my face in his hands . 

"Stop. Don't. Stay. "

"Leo I.."

"Shhhh mami. Just try. Just try it please. Don't be scared."

I was scared though. Having him look at me like that, feel me the way he was feeling me was so different. I thought by the way he spoke to me at the restaurant that we were going to fuck but.. now...

Sliding into me I moaned at the stretch. I was still kind of sore from the rest of the week. A slow pace continued as he stared into my eyes the whole time. Never breaking contact. Kisses and sweet Spanish nothings flowed from his lips. Still holding my hand in his, the rhythm was ocean like. He breaking of waves into my body. Rocking me higher with his slow and steady beat. When my first orgasm hit my whole body trembled. Leo usually made me shake but never like this before. It was like I didn't see it coming. Hitting me in the face with bliss I cried into his mouth. 

Turning me over he sat up on his heels bringing me with him. Sitting me down on him his slow pace continued. I was still sensitive but he kept going. Holding one arm around my midriff and another across my chest to my shoulder. Lifting me up and down on himself burying his face in my neck. 

"You are so beautiful Reyna, how did I get so lucky to be here right now."

The words melted into me. They were words I didn't hear very often. Leo had called me sexy and hot and a string of other adjectives, but he had yet to call me beautiful until right now. My second orgasm hit right behind his words. More powerful than the first I couldn't sit up any longer. 

"Turn around."

Obeying him he sat flat on the bed pulling me to him. Setting me in his lap I sank onto him once more while he was able to hold me to him. My legs wrapped around him as he thrust upward into me. 

"Perfect, so perfect. Oh Reyna! You feel so amazing baby."

Kissing me hard he was bruising my lips, giving me little love nips to my mouth. Strong arms held me so close there was no space between us. Thrusts became deeper and a bit more quick. Leo was about to finish. 

"Look at me. Look at me Reyna!"

Looking into his dark chocolate eyes I saw the fire ignite behind them. 

"Tell me what your feeling."

"You Reyna. All of you. I'm feeling everything inside of you. Everything that makes you so amazing." He gasped. 

Climbing at his words, my moans and cries became louder. A wall broke in his eyes and he began to cry out at well. 

Noise. I had never heard a man make real noise during sex and this was he first time hearing Leo. The sound driving me over the edge again I felt him pulse inside me and a loud groan with my name stringed in. 

Both of us were sweating messes. Looking at me while we were coming down he started wiping something from my eyes. 

Tears?

"Shhh it's ok don't cry baby it's ok. It's ok" he murmured at me. 

Bringing my hands to my face I didn't realize I was actually crying. 

"What? What is this? I.. I don't ... what's happening. "

"It's normal mami it's ok it happens."

"What happens?"

"We both got a little emotional that time that's all."

"No I... I don't get emotional during sex I just.. I don't .. I'm sorry.." I started to sob.

Laying us both down on our sides he let me cry into his chest. Soothing circles rubbed my back. Looking up I saw him tearing up to.

"Why are (hiccup) you crying?"

"Because you are. I get teary when others get teary. That and I felt it to."

"felt what?"

"The wall break."


	4. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out that the way he was brought to her chambers the first night wasn't exactly respectful. So he decides to give her an idea of how it felt to be treated like a whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but important

"So you and Reyna seem to be getting on quite well?"

"Jason, don't act like you don't know what's going on. just ask me if you want to know."

Jason shuffled his feet while walking through the streets of New Rome. Coming in late last night, he was trying to refurbish a better shrine for Neptune. As his best friend (other than Nico, bastard.) of course he sought me out to see if things had progressed for me and the illustrious Praetor. Things were actually going good and I still had a week left with her. Ever since the night she cried Reyna had been a little softer than usual. Not weak by any means but less combative. Wont lie, kind of miss the combative. Seriously though who doesn't like a good fight every now and then?

"So I'm assuming you two are sleeping together."

"You are correct superman."

"So what's in this for you?"

"What do you mean what's in it for me? I'm getting laid bro I'm not complaining."

"Leo, both you and I know that when you like a girl its not just about sex. Reyna can be harsh and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Dude its not like that. I think she might actually like me. Yes it started out very very physical. The last few days though? Its been nice, like she even held my hand when we went for a walk around her mothers shrine."

"Wont lie dude that's a big deal for Reyna."

"Can I ask you something?"

"The answer is Yes and No I haven't told Piper so keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Wow I didn't think you would fess up that quickly. Did you like her? like if you hadn't found Piper would you have gone after her?"

"Um well....No no I wouldn't have. Everything with Piper started out sweet and Innocent and we worked up to where we are now. With Reyna it was all very rushed and hormonal. Plus I don't know how you deal with being the submissive partner dude it would drive me nuts."

"See why do guys do that! So what she's dominant! So what she knows what she want's both in life and in the bedroom, is that's so bad! is that so scary? Plus who said I was the submissive?"

"Oh dude I just assumed. I tried to finger her under a table at dinner once ands she broke my finger."

"She tried to give me a handy at dinner and I had her on her knees for being so forward. In the bedroom she's mine. She does what I say."

"Oh really? Tell me Leo, how did she summon you to her room? Did she have you bathed and shaved and put in a short Toga?"

"How did you...?"

"Its a perk the Praetors have. If I felt so inclined I could have anyone I wished brought to my chambers for physical company. Man or woman. That toga you wore is the sign of a whore."

"Are you..what the...no...wait. Did you ever use that Perk?"

"Once or twice."

"So how many woman have you been with?"

"Two."

"Wait you had Reyna brought to you like that?"

"No ummm....I had a few lovers that were umm..male."

"You! Jason Grace? Bisexual?"

"Yes and could you keep it down!"

"Another secret Piper doesn't know about!"

"No, Piper does know about that. I just didn't tell her about Reyna. Figured it would just be better to keep it to myself. Plus I wasn't lying to her when I said that my first was a guy. I just never elaborated that I had also had Reyna a few times."

"I have some thinking to do."

***

"So I'm just some whore to you?!"

"Leo no! It was just a way to get you here without a bunch of people seeing that's all!"

"Do you know how I feel right now? Have you ever been treated like that?"

"Well.. no I guess I haven't. I'm always the one in control. Until you."

"Well I'm waiting!"

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to apologize! It one thing to have a friend with benefits Reyna its entirely different to be treated like a whore. Ive never once treated you like that. At some level you knew I respected you. but this! This makes me livid, this makes me feel used."

"Leo I swear its not like that!"

"I should bend you over and show you how it feels to be treated this way!"

Shock crossed Reynas face. Instead of lashing back she crossed the room over to the bed and laid half of her body down over it. Offering her self to me. Part of me wanted to leave. Another part wanted me to tell her to get up, that I would never treat her like that. Yet.. this might be the only way she ever learns how I really feel about how she treated me. That this whole time I've just been some piece that's worth next to nothing to her. Walking up behind her I ran my hand across her ass. Pulling at the sweatpants she wore I drug them down to her mid thigh. No underwear was underneath, bared flesh for me. 

"Count."

"Yes." she shook her head fully understanding what was about to happen.

I rained down a series of smacks to her backside. Whimpering with every smack as her skin turned a rosy pink under my hands. 

"Nine!"

"Ten!"

Reynas breathing was labored at her own arousal from the act. Pulling my cock out I entered her, slamming in so hard that her feet picked up off the ground at every thrust. Wet and slick from the Spanking she welcomed my intrusion. Making sure I punished her all ready sensitive skin as I took her. I could feel she was about to cum. I could have waited, I could have held out for her to finish. I didn't. I let myself Spill inside her without hesitation or caring of her pleasure. With the same carelessness she showed me by treating me lie a whore. Now she knew what it felt like. Pulling out and stuffing myself back into my pants she whipped around looking at me with wide eyes. Questioning eyes.

"Now you know how it feels. Ill be at Will and Nicos. Feel free to come get me when you are ready to Apologize."

Soundlessly she allowed me to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and Kudos or I will give up!!


	5. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna apologizes and asks Leo out on a real date.

I would like to say that I held out. That I took my pride by the hand and lead myself to stand tall, I didn't. Leo was right. I treated him like a piece of meat. Like a whore. It was one thing to have a no strings attached fling, it was another to treat him like he was a toy. Latin men are a bit more fragile I should have known that. My father was never the same after my mother left him for good. Yes she was a goddess and couldn't stay, but that didn't change what he became. 

After a night of thinking I strode into the ambassador suites and knocked at Nicos door. 

"Wow I'm not going to lie I didn't expect you to come."

"Well I did, is he here?"

"Yeah he is, Will lets go to the bath houses."

"Are we going to get clean or dirty?"

"I have a pass for the ambassadors baths, so both."

Nico got his jacket and his ball of sunshine bounced after him. I was so proud of those two. A true testament that opposites truly do attract. Walking into the suite I heard a shower turn off, so I settled myself on a kitchen counter to wait for him.

Like always he was quick and efficient. I only had to wait about ten minutes till he stumbled out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"What are you doing here?"

Walking past me, he fetched a coffee mug and turning on the pot. As the smell of fresh beans brewed next to me I waited until he had his coffee in hand before I answered. 

"I came to apologize. You were right. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Wow, don't hurt yourself. "

"I mean it Leo, I was wrong and I'd like to make it up to you."

"How? "

"A date, I want to take you out to the best Spanish food in New Rome."

"You think tacos is an apology?"

"No, but you were right in another thing when you said you felt the wall break. I like you. I didn't think I would, but you proved me wrong."

"So I fuck you eight ways from Sunday and you like me? That's not all, it can't be."

"It's not. You have been very impressive with the robotics team at the college, the professors tell me you have one of the most brilliant mathematicians and scientific mind they have ever seen. Rivaling the labyrinth maker himself. You are funny and strong, you have this way of making me feel like I don't have to be in charge all the time. I need that.... I need you."

"Is this a love confession Reyna, cause I don't buy it."

"No, not love. Not yet, but I care about you. More than I've cared for anyone in the past and I would like to see if there is something real here. Leo, please. We owe it to our selves to see what's here."

Studying me for a moment his eyes scanned me for deception. Apparently he found none because he sat the coffee down and touched my face. Holding it in place I felt his lips brush mine, just a brush.

"Tacos it is. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"You will pick me up? I am the one taking you on the date remember?"

"You picked the food, I'll pick the activity. I'm picking you up."

"So what's the activity?"

"Sex, always sex." He winked.

I blushed and took my leave watching him bend over the counter sipping his coffee.

***  
Leo's POV 

Looking through my bag I realized I didn't have much in the variety of clothing. I'm screwed.

"Need help?" Nico peeked into his and Wills room while I was laying out different outfits for tonight, our first actual date.

"Please tell me the being gay thing will help pick out the right style?!"

"I don't think it's a being gay thing. Will wears red and purple together. I on the other hand am European and I feel that's what gives me style."

"You wear black on black on black."

"Yes and I never clash."

"Touché"

"Let me see what I have, we look about the same size. You have more bulky muscle than I do from working the forges but everything should still fit length wise."

Rummaging in the closet I heard a crash.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fucking Mr.Tumnus caught my foot and I almost fell into Narnia."

"Dude we are demigods don't say shit like that, you could be serious!"

"Noted. I have what you need!"

Placing out a blood red shirt with a black vest and matching pants on the bed, he dug back in the Narnia closet for shoes.

"Not bad. I always liked red. Now I just have to make sure I don't set them on fire."

"That's a 300$ Prada shirt. Burn that and you are a dead man! "

"Why so much on the shirts?"

"My dad is the god of wealth in this part of the country. I always have fancy shit in this closet. Now strip and put it on before it wrinkles. Will can do your hair."

"Will does hair?"

"Yup, and it's not because he's gay before you ask. It's because he just likes doing it. Does mine all the time, baby can braid like a motherfucker."

"It's weird hearing you refer to someone as baby."

"I know it still tastes weird on my tongue."

"Ugh, I don't know how to do this Neeks. The last time I let my guard down like this my heart was stomped on."

"Leo, take it from a man who has been emotionally constipated for years, it feels good to let go and lean in."

"It feels weird. Like a wet shirt that's sticking to you but you can't take it off. My emotions are sticking to me."

"Well let's hope you are not actually sticky, sticky isn't good for getting laid."

"Not sticky, call in sunshine, let's hope he can do something with this mop."

"Will!!!! Get in here Leo needs hair help."

(Will in other room)

"Be right there baby cakes!"

"Ugh, why did he have to call me that."

"Because you to are sickeningly in love."

"Yes, yes we are. Now change the clothes!"

***  
Reyna's POV 

Leo picked me up five minutes early and looking ravishingly handsome. The gays must have gotten to him. We walked in silence but with our hands clasped. I saw members of my legion give shifty eyes as we passed, that didn't help my confidence that this was a good idea. I decided to wear a simple black dress with a gypsy flow skirt. We matched, I hate couples that match.   
Arriving at Taco de Roma we were given a special table in the back. For the first time Leo and I exchanged stories. I told him about my father and sister, his sad eyes sympathized as he told me in turn about his mother and awful aunt that turned him over to the foster system. We spoke Spanish the whole time, it was nice sharing my language with someone even if our accents were slightly different. Made me feel good, like we were in our own world. 

Margaritas flowed, New Romes drinking age was 16. 

(All in Spanish use your imagination!)

"So Leo, what really happened between calypso and you?"

Coughing I could see his demeanor change, not bad but definitely more serious.

"Well I freed her as you knew. Then we started spending more time together and it grew more and more apparent that I was 16 and she was 4000. Her past lovers were great heroes, I'm just me. She began to get more and more annoyed with my ADD. She hated science and loved her magic and blamed me for it not coming with her. Realizing that I was the prize for the loss of her immortality and her powers completely devastated her. I wasn't enough. So she left. Just like.."

"Just like all the other women in your life?"

"Yes, thank you. I thought I was going to choke on the words. "

"Well she's an idiot who apparently doesn't know a good thing when she sees it. "

"And you do?"

Mirth filled my eyes at the playful accusation. Knowing that every women in his boys life either dies on him for leaves him like trash on the corner was heartbreaking. Almost gave me pause. Pause to reflect on whether I should continue this or not. Staying would mean giving him what he's owed. Real love. 

This one just might be worth it though. I would never have to worry about fixing the dishwasher or the car. Leo could fix anything. I could have him to make weaponry for the legion. I could also use some math tutoring to be honest, but no. That is not what makes Leo with it. It was something else, something I've seen but haven't put my finger on yet.

***

Tumbling into my chambers still slightly buzzed from the tequila, he took my arms and twirled me around. The romantic, always. Hands slid over my hips as we danced in the music-less air. Humming a sweet Spanish lullaby in my ear, we twirled to fast and landed on the floor next to the bed.

"We may have missed our mark."

"Just a tad" he hissed.

Getting up from the floor he held out a hand to give me a boost, I was about to refuse it but thought better to. Going over to bed I splayed myself on the comforter giving him my best come hither look. Going to the switch on the wall he engulfed usnjn darkness, soundlessly working through the room he lit the candles with his finger tips. Putting down one knee in the bed he caught my mouth in his. Callused hands caressed my face as his tongue memorized the texture of my tongue. 

The weight of him on top of me was was almost a natural feeling, even though was shorter he fit into me perfectly. That metallic taste that fills his mouth was taking over my senses. I ran my hands down the front of his shirt undoing the buttons as I went, a bit to hastily too since he grasped my hand to slow me down.

"Careful with the shirt, its Nicos and its Crada."

I burst into giggles.

"I think you mean Prada, I'll be careful."

Smiling into our kiss we began to shed our clothes, grabbing at eachothers nakedness as if we were trying to climb into the other. Hot lips trailed down my flesh sucking purple roses into it. Reaching the Apex of my thighs I felt him moan at the taste of me. When Leo went down on a girl he didn't just lick, he expertly teased and lavished. I could feel every part of his mouth in motion. Nibbling the sides on the lips, taking them in his teeth. Lapping at me like it was his last meal and he would never get another taste. How he would fit two fingers inside me, crooking them upward massaging my sweet spot inside. All while sucking with intensity on my clit, a double assault. Leo always has me dripping in minutes and screaming Spanish obscenities. 

Getting me off twice I finally had to push at him to find my prize. Flipping us I copied his earlier movements, except I paid a little more attention to each of his nipples. They were super sensitive on him and made him make these keening noises at I licked and bit. Biting down his taught skin I wrapped my hands around his velvet incased steel. Pulling back the foreskin slowly as my mouth made my way toward it. I loved the feeling of him in my mouth, the very weight of it made my skin burn with desire. 

Bucking his hips upward I had to hold them down to keep him from choking me. Leo must have a praise kink because every time my mouth slides around his glans I hear "You're doing so good baby, I love this, keep going, such a good girl."  
Maybe I'm the one with the kink because I absolutely lit up at the words. 

"Baby slow down or speed up because I'm getting close."

I popped off of him with the most obscene popping noise I could muster. Sitting up against the head board I climbed on top of him sheathing myself around him. Strong hands gripped my hips tightly as he kept our rhythm. Crying out loudly, my legs shaking, him holding me close. Even more intimate than the first time we made actual love instead of fucking. My name escaped his lips as if begging me for something. Whatever he wanted, whatever he needed I would give him. My lower lip caught in his teeth he forced himself upward hard one last time before he stilled and shuttered. I could feel the pulsating inside me as he came hard. Leo always came for what seemed like an entire minute straight. So much that I could always feel him leak out when he was still inside me. Kissing my collar bone I inhaled the scent of the top of his head. We didn't speak. We didn't need to. I could feel the emotions wafting from him. Kisses and touches said it all. Giggles and coos of pleasure and surprise. 

Can't wait for date number two.


	6. The senate ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Reyna get ready to go to a formal meeting. Reyna is starting to think a little differently.

Two days left with Leo in town and I was trying my damnedest to impress him. I've never let a guy get to me the way he does. Reviewing our moments since the date I found myself smiling and daydreaming at my desk while filling out paperwork for the legion. The time he sprayed me with the nozzle on the sink when I was on the counter blocking his coffee, when took me in the desert and gathered he sand in his hands, melting it into glass and shaping a Pegasus. The feeling of him just cradling me on a couch and feeding me popcorn one by one as he popped them from the kernel between his thumb and for finger. 

Things were so good that it scared me. I was feeling more than I had in years. I found myself daydreaming more and more about him. Not just the real memories either, but future plans. Thinking of marriage, children, a home. A real home. I would come home to him. I wasn't sure what I wanted to really do with my life but I could see me coming home from work to find him working on our house. Making dinner for the kids and me with black grease marked all over his body. Leo would be a really good looking older man. We would only speak Spanish in the house and invite friends and Hylla over for holidays. I never really thought of myself as the American dream type of girl. Leo changed that. 

"Hey Praetor! You ready to go shopping?"

"W-what?!"

Nico had come up behind me. Someone needs to give my hermanito a bell to wear around his neck. The days work was done and Leo and I had plans for tonight, Nico was going to take me shopping.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Oh we are going to the senate ball. Top officials and alumni type stuff. Formal. 

"Oh I'll actually be there too, Will is shopping right now for a suit and dragged Leo with him."

"Oh I didn't know you got an invite. I thought I would be surrounded by the older crowd."

"No, a lot of the younger ambassadors are coming out too. Percy and Annie are coming out to represent camp half blood. For some reason the Stoll brothers are here too, Hermes needs to negotiate with a few of your higher ups and he thought they would be good reps, apparently he's an idiot. All those two will do is break into all the offices and steal shit. Maybe spike the punch, by midnight I expect four people to be turned into pigs. Lou Ellen and Katie Garner are their dates. Hopefully they will keep them in line."

"Awesome that's sounds like a shit ton of paperwork head of me. So do you have a suit? I need and dress and things."

"Oh I have a suit but I do need a tie and maybe some jewelry, cufflinks and such. Let's go to that place on the east side."

"The Venus Fly trap?"

"That's the place. Let's go doll you up shall we?"

"Who knew I would have my very own gay best friend to take me shopping."

"It's not the gay, it's the European."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself little brother."

***

We arrive at the store only to be met with a large group of employees. Apparently they work on commission and since Nico is the son of the god of wealth they lined up for us with drinks in hand. It was all very pretty woman on rodeo drive. Nico found diamond sun cuff links and bought a pair of skull ones for Will. Joining his purchase was a black and white paisley silk tie that cost almost as much as the cufflinks. Since he was done so quickly he sat down enjoying the free champagne while I tried a few things on. I tried a baby pink tule number. No. Then a teal sweetheart neckline with a mermaid skirt. Fuck no. Then finally I came out in a red halter A line dress that made Nico whistle from his seat. Looks like we found a winner. 

"That's the dress. He will love it. Now let's see.... Hilary! We need sheer black Silk thigh highs, black garter, red and black flocked bustier, matching panties, and platform peeptoe pumps. 4 inches max."

"I have no clue what you just said."

"Underwear baby. You need fancy underwear to go with the fancy dress. Also maybe some diamonds and rubies to go with the dress."

"Nico my salary is decent but not enough for all that."

"Call it a Christmas gift. Leo will love it. "

"Well your the GBF you know best."

"EUROPEAN!"

"Then how do you know so much about women's underwear?"

Blush swept across his cheeks at my question. 

"I-I own... a few of those items." He whispered.

"What? Why would yo.. OHHHH!"

"Shush woman! I just wear them from time to time. Will likes it."

"And you don't?"

"I didn't say that."

Nico sauntered infront of me digging a thumb past his waistband and fingering out a black string. 

"Like I said... European."

***

Leo's POV 

Shopping with Will was a test of my patience. For a gay guy he was lacking the style stereotype. I had to talk him out of the sky blue suit with ruffles. Convinced him a navy blue with the orange shirt would do the trick. I picked out a nice black and silver pinstripe get up with a flamingo pink shirt and black and silver tie. I was looking flamboyant yet stylish. Latino men always dress a little loud when they want to impress. Will helped me pick out a good pair of boxer briefs that apparently made me look sexy. I'll trust him on this one since he likes guys. 

When I picked up Reyna that night my jaw dropped. I owe Nico for this one, she looked radiant. We all went in the same car to the event. All the high ups were in the room and it was being held at the nicest hotel in New Rome. I also booked us a room there for the night. Fancy wine and champagne was flowing, little tiny apps on a toothpicks were whizzing around the floor. Chocolate fountains lined the back wall with an array of things to dip it in, I was in heaven. I had the best looking girl on my arm and we were dressed to impress. Shaking hands with all the leaders was nerve racking, Reyna was good at he introductions though. Plus my work that I've been doing at the university was apparently a huge deal and they had already heard me name because of it. I was just a poor little Mexican boy from Texas, I never thought I would feel this important at and function. 

Will and Nico were blowing people away with their practiced dance moves and contagious enthusiasm. Percy and Annabeth were in deep discussions with the foreign policy leader on their plans to build a Greek version of New Rome back in New York. I of course was brought into that because of my building plans. The Stolls were surprisingly well behaved with their lovely date choices. Though I was more than sure I saw one of them throw a little something into the punch bowl, I'll be sticking with the champagne. 

"So baby, things are slowing down around here would you... like to retire upstairs?"

"What's going to happen upstairs?"

"Everything."

"Everything huh? Then I'm in."

Chuckling we ran away from the party hand in hand dodging people as we went. Slamming ourselves into the elevator and hitting the button I felt Reyna's hands slide under my suit jacket as she attached her face to mine. The elevator dinged as we reached our floor. Not letting go of me, we made our way toward the room exchanging kisses in our tipsy state. A noise pulled us from eachother only to find Will and Nico pretty much doing the same thing as they were trying to get into their room. Nico was pressed against the door with his legs around Wills waist as he found the key card. Reyna and I looked at eachother and bust into giggles seeing Nico so wanton. 

Looking to our other side it seemed everyone had the same thing on their minds because percy and Annabeth hastened to their room and made it in faster than the rest of us, that girl is efficiency in spades. The Stoll brothers were running down the hallway with their dates on their backs spinning them around. Funnily enough all four went into the same room. Wide eyed we finally made it through the door. 

"Did they just all go..?"

"Into the same room, yeah. I guess those guys really do everything together. Hope the girls are ok watching the other."

"You don't think the brothers... you know?"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

"That's kinda hot."

" You are such a pervert.. I love it."

"Yeah well I love you."

Silence.


	7. 4 POVS from the hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four POVS from the hallways. We get to see all our players in their hotel rooms! We have Percabeth! We have Solangelo! We have the Stolls with a little twincest and a group scene with them and Lous Ellen and Katie Garder! 
> 
> -twincest  
> -kink  
> -group play  
> -power play  
> -cross dressing

Nico and Wills POV.

Will had me braced against the door as a torrent of horny demigods filled the hallways. Will was fishing in his pocket for the keycard while also trying to eat my neck! The suction from his mouth was going to leave a mark.. oh well he will heal it later. Finally fishing out the cats I felt the door give into my back when we fell into the room. Strong hands under my thighs lifted me to the bed. 

"Tell me you are wearing them!?"

"Oh baby you know I am."

Throwing me off his front I could see the savage lust monster that was my boyfriend... well fiancée but none of our friends knew that yet. Will had asked me to marry him the day his Harvard med school letter arrived. I would follow him anywhere. Stripping his blue and orange attire quickly he donned only a very tight pair of fancy boxer briefs with short legs... almost boyshort..... bright yellow. Sitting on the edge of the bed he had me get up to stand infront of him so that he could peel my clothes off of me like flower petals being plucked.

My jacket- he loves me

My belt-he loves me not

The buttons of my shirt-he loves me

The button of my pants- he loves me not

The shirt-he loves me-

The pants -he loves me not

My shoes- he fucking loves me

I stood before him in something I had delivered to my suite. Under my suit you couldn't even see it, which only made it hotter. Will felt it under my shirt though and rushed us to the room. Black fishnet thigh thighs, black garter belt, silk thong, tight black lace bustier stuffed with fun items.

Running his hands over my stockings I started pulling out the items from the bra area in a burlesque type manner.

-ballgag  
-nipple clamps  
-cock ring  
-lube  
-retractable riding crop.

"Are those for you or for me?"

"Oh baby... those are for you, are you going to be a good boy for Mistress Nikki?"

"Oh gods yes!" He kneeled infront of me. 

Bending over slowly I reached for my jacket pocket to pull out one more item that I never left the house without.. Wills collar.  
It said Property of Mistress Nikki engraved on the tag. Putting it on him while he was on his knees I began to dress him. Adjustable clamp on each nipple, ball gag, cockring. All decorated my beautiful property.

"What's the safe sign William?"

He snapped his fingers. 

"Good boy. Now off your knees and present over the bed."

Getting up hastily he bent himself naked over the bed hands held behind his head. I pulled the crop to full form. 

"Spread your legs!"

Obeying me I began to lightly tap his flesh with the end of the crop. Bringing the blood to the surface. 

"I heard you touching yourself in the baths today, without me. You know that all your pleasure is supposed to belong to me, just as you belong to me. I think that deserved a few swats. I'm thinking ten should do it."

Nodding his head vigorously I counted the cracks against his plush pert bottom. Pink lines formed under my crop. Sweet heat rose from his body as his freckles glowed brightly at the pain. Dragging the head across his crack I ordered him to hold his cheeks apart for the last three lashes. A pretty pink rosebud winked at me as I circled the rim. 

Thwaap! Thwaap! Thwaap!!!

The cry from his mouth was loud even around the gag. Reaching down I touched between his thighs to find a dripping mess of pre cum. Someone liked that. I did a final slap on his ass with my cum covered hand just to make a point.

"You made a mess boy. But you also did very well during your punishment and deserve a treat, no cumming til I say."

Nodding again I sunk between his cheeks to tongue fuck him. It took everything in his power to stay still. The groans alone were worth it. Cock twitching as I ate him out, cock hanging low and thick for me. I hummed against his entrance causing a keen to escape between the moans. The amount of submission Will gave me was unconditional, bordering on religious in the faith he had in me. Not to mention the worship. Feelings his stomach muscles tighten I flipped him over on the bed. 

"Don't get to close in not done with you yet boy. "

Pupils blown out to lapis rings he bored his lust filled gaze into my body. Straddling him I tugged at the clamps that were connected by a small silver chain. Reaching up I undid his gag, I want to hear him now.

"There we go, now I can hear you. What's the safeword boy?"

"Sunspot!"

I yanked the chain hard.

"Ahhh sunspot Mistress!"

"Good boy."

I rewarded him with a kiss. Reaching behind me I grabbed the lube, time for some one on one time with his tight little rose. 

"You may touch me, but only the bustier. If your greedy little hands wander I won't let you come."

"Yes Mistress."

Warn hands gripped at the Silk as I readied my fingers. Relaxing his entrance I breathed him easily. 

"Oh! Looks like you want to be a good bottom tonight. Such a greedy little slut. How many fingers do you want boy?"

"Two mistress!"

Two it is! I reached inside him, massaging his walls and stretching the canal. I was already making my panties wet at the feel of him. 

"Please mistress! Harder!"

"Oh you are greedy tonight. How about this, I'm going to sit on your face and the better you please me the faster and harder I'll go."

"Yes mistress!"

Turning around I sat close to his face. I could feel his tongue along my taint. His hands still never leaving my bustier. Pulling the string of the panties aside with just his teeth I could feel the warmth of his wet pink mouth kissing and licking at me. Dragging the underwear down my thighs I felt him suck in one of my balls swathing it in a thick layer of spit. Taking each one in turn giving individual attention. I rammed my fingers in faster and added a third finger. Almost keeping up with the rhythm of the noise that could be heard on the other side of the hotel walls, the twins seem to be giving quite a show.

Pulling off of him I was done messing around, I wanted to be balls deep in him. Wills cock was purple with the circulation cut off. I threw his legs over my shoulders and pulled my panties down to my knees. Will loved getting fucked by a man in lingerie. I slicked my length up just to enter him roughly. 

Will loves the sting of a quick sheath. Once in I grabbed both of his hands. Like a good little bottom he was meeting my thrusts as I aimed for his sweet spot. After that amount of foreplay I wasn't going to last long. I slipped my hand down to pull the ring up and off his swollen weight. Pumping my hand with only the river of precum leaking generously out of him as lube,I could feel him getting desperate. 

"Mis-mistress p-please may I!"

"May you what slut?"

"May I c-cum Mis-mistress!!"

I was driving into him full force down, my thrusts becoming erratic. 

"You can't cum until I do."

After that he was all but fucking himself on my cock. Looking at his eyes half rolled back and his teeth catch his lip in between them I came hard, shaking and trembling as I poured hot seed into my lover.

"Cum boy!"

I grabbed the chain and pulled as I stroked him quickly.

With a loud scream that just about hurt my ears I felt hot liquid hit my chin and neck. Dropping his legs off of me, I took the clamps off of his chest. 

"May I clean you mistress?"

"Only if you lick it up."

"My pleasure."

***  
Annabeth and Percy. 

Wise girl slid the card in the slot so quick I wasn't even sure the door was locked. I don't know what they put in that punch but it was working. We stripped our clothes as we made our way to the bed. 

"How do you want this seaweed brain? Loving? Rough? Weird?"

"Oh I'm kinda into weird right now."

"Oh yes me to."

She didn't know it but I always know what Annie wants because she always says it last. Because she knows I won't remember the rest. I throw her against the wall and begin to kiss down her body. Full perky breasts entered my mouth as I worked my way lower. On my knees I spread her legs and attacked her clit with full force. She always felt so vulnerable when I went down on her while she stood. I could hear her banging her head against the wall as I brought her cleft to wetness. What can I say? I specialize in wet. I brought her to almost to the edge when I stood back up. 

"Want some power play?"

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Oh yeah baby."

Running to the bed she laid there spread eagle as I brought out a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Pouring it over her body I manipulated the water to not get the bed wet, but to run all over her body. I swirled the water around her nipples and had them jet across the apex of her thighs. Grabbing her own hair she just writhed and screamed my name. I loved watching this. I was getting her off without even touching her. I pumped myself to her arching body. Face turning red she came with a choked sob. Pulled the bottle back up and gathered the water back in. Straddling her chest I poured a little in her mouth.

"Taste yourself."

Eyes wide at my direction she lapped up the liquid. Tossing the bottle I stuck one of my fingers in her mouth getting her to suck and gag on it. My cock twitched at the sight. 

"What do you want?"

"Spit on me."

"Face or tits?"

"Tits."

Pooling the saliva in my mouth I spat between her breasts harshly, knowing full well what would happen next. 

"Touch yourself while I do this."

I saw her hand escape to her folds. Rubbing and circling herself as I pressed the globes together and thruster between. My head kept hitting her chin. A drop of precum globbed on her chin leaving a string connecting her chin and my head. It was beautiful. 

"You ready?"

"More than ready."

"How do you want to cum?"

"The way we did it when we were in the bathroom in that store in the city."

"Perfect!"

She flipped herself, I grabbed her up off the bed sliding her onto me. I was kneeling while she hooked her ankles under my ass while I clasped her forearms infront of her. Feeling her bounce up and down on me was Elysium. Annie and I have tried going slow in the past, it never worked out. Both of us were way to ADHD to ever do anything slow and sensual. Usually we did stuff like this where it's quick and sweet, we just do that numerous times. One time we fucked all night with a count of 14. 

Fuck

Take a break

Fuck

Food

Fuck

Shower 

Fuck in the shower

Worked out great for us. We would probably knock this out in a few minutes and then re up again in about 10 minutes. Maybe go 4 or 5 times since we have to be up early. I could feel her dripping down me as she came around me, her walls convulsing. Pushing her off me she raised her ass in the air. I put my head directly on her asshole as I spurted thickly all over the hole. I sat back breathing hard. Annie stayed still, she knew I like watching it run down her crack onto her thighs and between the glistening lips. 

Damn we were made for eachother. 

***  
Travis/ Connor/ katie/ lou Ellen 

Getting the girls back to the hotel room was easy. Now the hard part... getting them to sleep with us! Sure they both agreed to come back to our room, but it was going to take some convincing to get them to get down with both of us. At the same time. In the same room. Close enough to touch and possibly make suggestions. What can I say my brother and I like to do everything together, including share girls. Sure most of the time when we have pulled this off we have to engage in a little twincest. It's a small price to pay. 

Honestly it's not like it's weird right? We are identical, practically the same person. Connor is the other half of my soul! It's more like masturbation. Like I'm not into dudes and Connor... well I think Connor would be slightly into dudes by that's irrelevant. When it comes down to it it just feels like touching yourself. Kids get curious and how else are you supposed to know if you are a good kisser or not, am I right! It's not like we do anal, just like kissing and handjobs and a blow job from time to time during dry spells. But this! This is what we love. 

Sharing!

We are good at sharing!

(Initials will be used so you know who's talking)

CS: So ladies? How about we kick this party up a notch?

KG: Oh Connor, did you want to come to me and Lous room? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we snuck off. Right? (Looking at Lou Ellen)

LE: yeah you guys can use our room, I'm sure I can keep Travis entertained.

TS: Well what I think my brother was implying was we do that.. only no one leave the room. Like we could just... do that here... together...

CS: Exactly!

Both girls looked at eachother still a little nervous about the idea.

TS: Lou! I heard from a little bird that you read Twincest manga.

LE: Who told you! Was it Cecil! Oh I'm going to kill him!

TS: Maybe it was maybe it wasn't.. isn't that why you agreed to be my date tonight?

LE: (blushing) it's just a fantasy Travis I don't like expect you to actually do anything. I know better than that.

CS: oh do you? Well how about this. Let's play a game. 

KG: What kind of game?

TS: So what if... whatever you and katie do to eachother we will do to... to eachother.

Both girls began to pant at the idea. Any girl who dates a twin has a little freak inside of her. Katie was a freckled redhead with ass for days, I wanted to taste her freak. Lou was a blonde stick that I wanted to break over my knee in the best way possible. Both were fair, beautiful, and down for anything. They looked at eachother having a silent conversation not unlike the ones my brother and I have. 

Both girls started to inch closer to eachother, looking between the other and back to us. Katie started to caress Lous shoulder. Connor and I took action and moved to the side of both beds and pushed them together, thrusting the girls together. They collected themselves. 

KG: So let's just get this straight real quick. Whatever I do to Lou you will do to your brother?

Stolls: Yes.

LE: Really? Anything? Where's the line?

Stolls: No line.

KG: So who likes who? Are you trying to just get one of us each in bed or both?

TS: We like to share. Sharing is caring.

CS: We are sharebears.

The girls giggles at us. Mirth in their eyes as if a challenge was set. Little did they know we play to win, even against eachother. If they played their cards right both Connor and I will start competing with eachother to see who we can make cum first.

Katie started kissing and Lous neck and up her jawline. We both sat next to them mimicking every touch they made like reverse gender mirror. They laughed and groaned the further down the rabbit hole they went. They full on kissed eachother only pulling away to see if they won the chicken game... only to see me shoving my tongue down my brothers throat. 

Katie was red now. A sheen of sweat broke over her body watching Connor and I. 

KG: So if we touched eachother naked...

Stolls: So would we. 

Katie started stripping off her dress before we said "we."

LE: Katie are you serious!?

KG: Hey this is my ultimate fantasy Lou don't ruin this for me!

LE: So what's going to happen if it gets to you having sex with me huh?! Are you actually going to go down on me to watch them blow eachother?

KG: You bet your magical ass I will! 

LE: Well shit I've been battling some bi-curiosity for about a year now, might as well sew some oats.

KG: Was that a joke because of my mom?

LE: Maybe

Lou stood and began to discard her dress along with Katie. So naturally Connor and I started peeling our suits off. Thanking Eros that this was going to happen and it didn't even take that much persuasion. Katie laid Lou down naked as the day she was born, crawling up her body she trailed her hair along her body planting open mouth kisses across the alabaster skin. Connor laid out for me as I placed the same kisses in the same places. Connor cooing under my ministrations. Katie got to her prize looking over to me like it was a Double Dog Dare.

Bet bitch!

She dove in causing Lou to jump. Eating her cleft like it was the best desert she had ever had. Time to pay up I guess. Connor rolled his eyes in a sarcastic smirk as I lowered myself and slacked my jaw to engulf him. Both looked at us moaning. Lou clawing at Katies hair making her lick and suck more vigorously. I copied her gusto making my brother keen and wail. Katie was dripping at the sight of us. I bet she squirts.. only one way to find out! We both rose at the same time and tackled the girls, diving between their legs. Holding onto their thighs so tightly that we knew they would have purple blossoms bloom in the morning. Knowing they would have to where them all day as evidence that we were there. 

TS: Con you have to try this one she tastes like fucking rain.

CS: really? This one tastes like spun sugar. 

Switch!

Oh Connor was right. She smelled and tasted just like the rain in a spring day. Hooking my fingers inside and pumping to the same rhythm as my assault on her slit. Building higher and higher I felt her clench and BOOM she actually rained down on me! I knew it! I called it! Squirter! Hearing Connor bring Lou to the golden edge I motioned for Katie to taste me. Getting to work like a fucking carpenter, no wood wasted! Lou copied as she came down from her high. Connor watched Katie sheath me in her mouth.

CS: He likes a hint of teeth Katie. Just enough to drag. 

Oh and she was a really good listener. Looks like we all passed kindergarten with flying colors, we are good at sharing and the girls at listening. We were close so we positioned the girls toward eachother on their knees. We came at them from behind. Both girls clutching eachother, faint kisses passed between as they were really getting into the twinsperiance. Fucking them up against eachother we marveled at the way they supported one another. Encouraging outbursts and painful clinging. The slapping sounds gaining speed and the girls gaining volume. Foreheads pressed to eachother moaning into the others mouths. I passed Connor a small fist bump for our victory. 

Soon it was more like Connor and I competing to see who could make the other cum more. We switched girls in the middle. Katie and Lou were so into this that Connor and I had a silent convo about possibly making this a permanent fixture. Thighs slick with fluid and sweat we pulled out and came on both of them at the same time. They arched into our orgasm trying to catch every shot on a part of their bodies. 

The four of us collapsing in a heap of sweat and twin, catching our breath was the hard part. 

TS: So ladies

CS: how about a second date?

***

Reyna and Leo 

Oh my gods! I just told Leo I loved him. In front of him. Outloud! 

"I love you to Reyna."

To be continued....


	8. Spoil of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the equal love confession our darling couple seal their words physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smutty smut smut! Leo and Reyna make love.

“You do?”

“Well yeah, I’ve known for a while I just... “

“You were afraid to tell me.”

“Yeah I was afraid to tell you. “

Sitting next to her on the bed I felt her rose a bit as the bed dipped down. A stray hair had made its way out of her perfectly styled coif, I pulled it behind her ear to lean in for a kiss when we heard laughing on one side of our room and a cry on the other side. 

“What do you think they are doing?”

“Well I think I heard the words mistress Nikki so I’m terrified. The other four... gods only knows. “

“Mistress Nikki... gods oh gods I think... wow.”

“Yeah I could have sworn Nico was the bottom.”

“Well I think they are verse, but I’m hearing a lot of slapping.”

“Yeah, let’s put some music on shall we?”

“Yes!”

Getting up from the bed I turned the radio onto a a Spanish station to drown out the obvious kinky fuckery surrounding us. Reyna was still on the bed but now half her dress was off. I started undoing my tie and removing articles of clothing as I took her step as direction. Removing her clothes I saw that underneath the dress was the works. The works being a black lace bustier with matching panties and garters attached to sheer black thigh highs. Heaven, absolute heaven. Removing the last of my clothing I came down on the bed on my knees crawling to her. Heels still on her feet I took each of her legs and put each on my shoulders.

“I like this” I snapped the garter against the back of her thigh.

“Well I like yours too.”

“I’m naked.”

“Exactly.”

“Well as pretty as these panties are I think what’s under them is better.”

“Oh you think so sir?”

“Oh I know so.”

Pinching the string on each side of the panties I singed off the offending material. Dragging my thumb along the outer lips I saw her face change. The face of total submission, it always looked uncomfortable on her face. Probably because she isn’t used to making this face. Circling the wet around her clit I could feel the backs of her knees jump against my skin. A smile broke across my face at the motion. Sinfully slow I crawl up her body keeping my thumb where it is, along with her legs. Flexible as a contortionist I reached her face to give her the most loving kiss I could muster. 

My hardness was brushing against my thumb mixing the bead of excitement with her own. 

“Leo, take me” she breathed into my mouth. 

Pushing myself inside I took in the oh so familiar feeling of Reyna. Arms threw themselves around my neck as I drew us into a slow and sensual rhythm. Coos and mewls escaped our lips to the point of not even know who was making the noise. Taking her legs off my shoulders I felt her wrap them around my waist digging her heels deep in my lower back. Clenching around me I felt bliss rock through her form as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. The first orgasm is always fun to watch. I increased my rhythm slightly to extend the feeling. Pulling out I worked my way beside her, clutching the bustier I ripped it down the middle to expose her front to my hands. 

Rubbing my face in the plush feeling of her full pert breasts, sucking a brown nipple into my mouth to bite on. 

“Leo! Please need you, need you inside me.”

“Woman I’m trying to make love to you, not being so impatient!”

“I can’t help it, you do things to me that no other man can.”

“Oh like bringing you to heel?”

“Psssh, more like making me cum in a continuous pace that I’m only used to when I’m by myself.”

“Oh so the only person that make you cum the way I do is you?”

“Well...”

“Well what?” I break from her chest to look her deep in the eyes.

“No one, not even me makes me cum the way you do.”

With a playful growl I deeply kiss her, memorizing ever space inside that beautiful and talented mouth. She rolled me on my back and began to kiss down my chest. Reaching my pubic hair I felt her play with its softness in her fingers, gently tugging and teasing. That talented mouth engulfed my length while still looking at me, trying to convey physically how much she loved me. A few bobs from root to tip just to show off. Crouching above me she was positioning herself to ride me. The sight was almost to much. Her long raven hair coming out of the nicely styled bun leaving tendrils of ink tumbling down her body. 

Either perfect balance she took my body. I finally allowed her some control on our love making. Balancing on my chest with her hands, breasts rising and falling with each thrust. I encircled her clit once more as I met her with my hips trying to get one More eruption. I was gifted with just that as she screamed in a visceral war cry. Ok my turn! I sat up still keeping her in place racing to find my release. Burying my face on her chest as I relished her warmth that squeezed around me. The way she was looking at me as she gave me her body was to much. The confession of love and the intense gaze of her eyes broke my cold mental state, melting me and reshaping me like hottest forge. Tears mixed with the sweat rolling down my face only to look up and find her in the same exact state. 

“Oh Reyna! I love you so much! Ohhhh gods ah, I love you I love you I love you! “

Releasing at my words she spasmed and clenched causing me to spill inside her, the high lasted longer than I had ever experienced. Still sheathed around me she squeezed her legs holding me tightly to her. 

“I love you Leo Valdez” she said breathlessly as she leaned to kiss me, our tears mixing on our cheeks as we opened ourselves to eachother. Reyna was the daughter of a war goddess, she won this war inside me. Winning my heart as her spoil of war.

**Author's Note:**

> Review it's my life blood!! Subscribe there will be updates.


End file.
